Movie Night
by hopefulwriter27
Summary: It's Reid's turn to plan a date, and while everything doesn't go quite to plan, it turns out alright in the end.  Sequel to A Day at the Fair


**Title**: Movie Night

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Luke/Reid

**Summary**: It's Reid's turn to plan a date, and while everything doesn't go quite to plan, it turns out alright in the end. (1,050 words)

**Author's** **Notes**: This is written for my schmoop_bingo card prompt 'movie night.' It follows A Day at the Fair.

After the carnival it's Reid's turn to choose the date. When Luke arrives at Reid's apartment a quarter 'til six he doesn't know what to expect. Other than going out for coffee or meeting at the hospital for lunch, Reid's never planned any of their dates before. So when Luke knocks on the door he looks down at his jeans and stripped blue polo and hopes he's dressed nice enough for whatever's planned. Reid answers the door in a pair of faded black jeans and a burnt orange t-shirt. _Guessed right, _Luke silently congratulates.

"You're early," Reid says, frown lines firmly in place above his brow.

A snort of air escapes Luke's nose and he snaps back, "Well, I guess I'll leave and come back in fifteen."

Reid ducks his head and flashes Luke a quirky half-smile. Luke takes a step back, pretending to leave. Reid's hand darts out and captures Luke's arm. "Hey," he says then draws Luke closer. Luke lets Reid guide him until he's in the door frame. Reid's hand slides up his arm, over his shoulder, and settles around the nape of his neck. Luke shivers as Reid's thumb rubs circles into his skin. Like one of Pavlov's dogs, Luke leans in for a kiss.

His boyfriend's lips are slick, as if he's been eating something oily. He smells clean and slightly salty. Luke can't stop himself from pressing closer and deepening the kiss. Reid slides his hand up through Luke's hair and to hold him in place. They kiss until Luke's out of breath. When his lungs begin to burn, Luke hesitantly breaks away. His lips are tingling. He flicks out his tongue to wipe away the extra moisture. His chin and the sides of his cheeks sting from Reid's stubble. Luke feels sensitive all over, like any extra stimulation will send him overboard.

Reid is staring at his mouth, seemingly comfortable with never looking away. So, Luke takes the initiative to move things forward. "Going to make me wait out here forever? What a gentleman," he says. The sarcasm is plain to hear. Reid's hand eases back out and cups Luke's face. His thumb presses lightly against Luke's bottom lip.

"While I won't deny that I'm a man, I never claimed to be gentle."

Luke can see Reid's lips moving, and hears the words as they're spoken, but it takes his brain a second to decipher them. When he does, heat rushes to his face and behind his ears. Reid hooks his free hand into Luke's jeans and pulls him through the door. Unprepared, Luke stumbles into Reid's chest. The doctor slides his hand from Luke's face and pushes the door shut. A moment later, Reid's mouth is on his again. Reid feels amazing. His hands are everywhere, skating up and down Luke's back, stroking his hair, gripping his ass.

Luke's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't even realize Reid's been walking them toward the couch until Luke's leg hits the cushioned edge. He tumbles backwards in surprise and ends up sprawled ungracefully against the armrest and couch cushion. The living room is silent as Luke catches his breath and looks up at Reid.

Reid mouth is shinny with saliva. His face is flushed and his chest is rising and deflating as if the man just finished a marathon. His arms are still raised, as if he's waiting for Luke to jump back up and continue where they left off before the couch so rudely interrupted. Luke can feel the laughter bubble up in his chest and he tries for a second to contain it. But it escapes, trickling from his mouth first like a gentle stream and then like a damn.

He hears Reid's laugh before he sees the amusement on his boyfriend's face. The sound has gotten more and more familiar the longer they've dated. He glances over at the other man and mirth he sees in the quirk of Reid's mouth and light in his eyes sets Luke off again. Reid collapses next to him on the couch and together they laugh until their chests begin to ache.

"Well, that wasn't how I imagined this date starting," Reid says when he catches his breath.

Luke, still sprawled against the couch, sneakered foot brushing Reid's leg, replies, "How did you imagine our date going?" He thinks about the way the man answered the door and imagines the other man just planned sex as their date. The idea isn't a horrible one, after all Luke _loves _having sex with Reid, and he isn't opposed for every date ending in sex, but the deal was for a real date. _A real date with real activities planned completely by one Doctor Reid Oliver. _Reid rolls his head toward Luke and pushes out his bottom lip in a pout. _Not that the man will ever admit that he pouts. _

"I had planned for us to eat and watch a movie."

It's not the most original idea, but it is a date. And now that Reid's said something, Luke notices the big bowl of buttered popcorn sitting on the coffee table. The television is on and the screen shows the menu for Transformers. "We were going to watch Transformers?" Luke asks, miffed.

Reid nods and leans forward to grab the remote. "I even made sandwiches." He points to the tray sitting on the end table. He flicks play, sets the remote back down and picks up the bowl of popcorn. Luke doesn't know quite what to do, so he lets Reid set the bowl on his lap. It's still warm from the melted butter. It smells delicious. Luke eats a handful.

Reid settles in beside him, arm hooked around Luke's shoulders. Their bodies press together and while this isn't quite the romantic evening Luke wanted, the room smells salty sweet; Reid's fingers are playing with Luke's hair. Luke lets his head fall against Reid's shoulder. The beginning music for the movie starts, and Reid stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

_ I can get used to this, _Luke thinks then says, "We're still going to have sex later right?"

Reid gives him his classic, _you are a fucking moron, _look, so Luke just snuggles closer. _Maybe we should have a movie night every week. _


End file.
